Fälle wie dieser
by lostchild277
Summary: Hatte Mick doch gerade geglaubt, sein Leben hätte sich wieder so weit normalisiert, dass sogar leise Töne von Langeweile anklangen, wirbelt ein neuer Auftrag selbiges wieder gehörig durcheinander.
1. Prolog

**Prolog**

Irgendwann in der Nacht hatte sich der Nebel auf die Stadt herabgesenkt. Wie eine graue Decke hatte er sich über sie gelegt, die Konturen der Häuser, Straßen und Autos verschleiert, so als suche er, ihre wahre Natur zu verbergen. Man sagte, dass New York die Stadt war, die niemals schlief, doch auch hier in L.A. tummelten sich trotz der späten Stunde und der für die Stadt ungewöhnlichen Wetterverhältnisse dieser Stadt noch immer Menschenmassen in Clubs, Kinos, Strandcafés oder ähnlichen Einrichtungen der Vergnügungsindustrie. Leute, die sich von solch trüben Wetteraussichten nicht die gute Laune verderben ließen.

Nur ein paar Querstraßen entfernt verdeckte der Grauschleier die Hässlichkeit eines anderen Viertels. Die Straßen hier waren verlassen, boten sie doch nicht die gleichen Möglichkeiten, sich zu amüsieren wie ein paar hundert Meter entfernt. Der Großteil der Häuser hier war von einem hässlichen Schmutzgrau und an fast jedem bröckelte der Putz ab. Die Kehrseite der bunten, sonnenverwöhnten Stadt, der Bereich, den man nicht betrat, wenn man nicht unbedingt musste.

Diffuses Licht von einer der wenigen noch intakten Laternen versuchte die Nebelschwaden zu durchdringen, doch es vermochte nur einen kleinen Fleck zu bescheinen; eine traurige Oase inmitten einer Betonwüste.

_"Der Vater starb als erstes."_

Der Bildschirm leuchtete kurz hell auf, als das Foto eines dunkelhaarigen Mannes auf dem Flatscreen-Fernseher gezeigt wurde, der wie eine kleine Leinwand sein Programm für das nächtliche Publikum abspielte. Das bestand diesmal nur aus einer einzelnen Person, die durch die vergitterte Scheibe auf das einzig laufende Gerät in der Schaufensterauslage des Elektronikgeschäftes starrte.

_"Mr St.-"_, eine kurze Bildstörung unterbrach den Bericht, dann fuhr die Stimme der übermotivierten Reporterin fort, _" .... gerade seine tägliche Joggingrunde beendet und wollte wie jeder friedliche Bürger seinen Sonntagmorgenkaffee trinken, um dann mit seiner Familie zu frühstücken"_, die Kamera fuhr über einen hübsch gedeckten Tisch, an dem nur eines fehlte - die Leute, die an ihm speisen wollten_, "als ihn drei Schüsse aus nächster Nähe aus dem Leben rissen. Seine Frau-"_, ein seltsam erstickter Laut vor dem Geschäft übertönte den Namen, als das Bild einer hübschen, etwa vierzigjährigen Frau eingeblendet wurde, deren strahlendes Lächeln die Welt nie wieder sehen würde. Die Finger des Betrachters krallten sich um das Gitter, als suchten sie Halt an etwas, _".... wohl besorgt zur Hilfe eilen wollte, durchsiebte eine weitere Gewehrsalve. Die Mutter zweier Kinder war augenblicklich tot und auch ihr war es nicht mehr vergönnt zu verhindern, dass ihre beiden Söhne das schreckliche Schicksal ihrer Eltern innerhalb der nächsten Minuten teilen mussten. Der ältere von beiden"_, und wieder das unvermeidliche Bild als Beweis aus glücklichen Zeiten, _"saß am Computer und wartete darauf, dass seine Mutter ihn zum Essen herunterrief, doch dieser oft gehörte Ruf kam nie. Stattdessen war das letzte, das er hörte, der erste Schuss, der seinen Hinterkopf zerschmettert und sein junges Leben auf so grausame Art und Weise beendete. Nur wenige Sekunden später richteten sich die Waffe der feigen, kaltblütigen Killer gegen das letzte Familienmitglied." _

Ein etwa sechzehnjähriger Junge sah mit einem leicht spöttischen Grinsen dem einsamen Zuschauer entgegen, dessen Stirn gegen die kühlen Gitterstäbe lehnte, während seine Augen in stummem Entsetzen auf die Geschehnisse starrten.

_"Er wäre am nächsten Tag siebzehn geworden, doch statt der Vorfreude auf Torte und Geschenke erwartete auch ihn der Tod in Form von-"_

Die Gestalt vor dem Schaufenster krümmte sich mit einem Stöhnen zusammen und übergab sich auf den Gehweg.


	2. Regen

**Kapitel 1**

Es war einer dieser verregneten Sommertage Anfang Juni, die es in diesem Jahr seltsamerweise so häufig zu geben schien. Wahrscheinlich war St. Peter der Ansicht, dass all der Sonnenschein uns zu Kopfe steigen könnte und bis vor zwei Jahren hätte ich mich auch über solches Wetter gefreut, doch mittlerweile war ich nahezu süchtig nach Sonne. Jeder noch so kleine warme Strahl konnte mir an einem stressigen Tag ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht zaubern. Tsk, tsk, diese Saints ....

Heute war kaum etwas losgewesen - wer ging auch schon gerne bei diesem Regen raus, wenn er nicht unbedingt musste? Ab und an ein paar Tropfen - die konnten die Einwohner verkraften, aber dieser andauernde Nieselregen und dieses graue Novemberlicht, das er mit sich brachte, konnten einem schon aufs Gemüt schlagen. Ja, es schien so, als würde eine mögliche Klimakatastrophe auch uns Sonnenkindern sarkastisch zuwinken.

Touristen bildeten allerdings die große Ausnahme: vor dem Museum hatte ich eine riesige Schlange gesehen, die sich nur äußerst langsam voranschob. Was bewegte die Leute dazu, sich freiwillig stundenlang bei einem solch ungemütlichen Wetter in einer ohnehin schon langen Reihe anzustellen? Kulturelles Interesse in Ehren, aber das schien mir doch ein wenig übertrieben zu sein. Das Leben der meisten war so kurz. Josef, der wesentlich mehr Lebenszeit vorzuweisen hatte als eine durchschnittliche Kleinfamilie zusammen, weigerte sich schon, auch nur länger als eine Minute zu warten. Neulich hatte ihn der Rezeptzionist eines noblen Restaurants ganze siebenundsechzig Sekunden hingehalten. Für jemanden wie meinen besten Freund die Unverschämtheit des gerade neu angebrochenen Jahrhunderts. Er war drauf und dran gewesen, das ganze Etablissement zu kaufen und diesen 'insuffizienten, rotznäsigen Nichtsnutz' augenblicklich rauszuwerfen. Ich hatte mit Engelszungen auf ihn einreden müssen, bis er schließlich davon absah, würdevoll hinausrauschte und sich mit mir ins nächste Drive-In begab; was bedeutete, dass ich dorthin fuhr und keinen Widerspruch mehr duldete.

Warten.

Ich schob die Akte auf meinem Schreibtisch hin und her. Es war einer dieser Fälle, die man nur aus Gefälligkeit annahm. Eine von Josefs Geschäftspartnerinnen hegte den Verdacht, ihr Angetrauter würde sie betrügen und ich sollte den Beweis dafür erbringen. Der lag bereits vor mir. In Farbe. Und bunt. Gestochen scharf - wenn man bedachte, wie solche Bilder noch zu Zeiten Philip Marlowes ausgesehen hatten .... Was jetzt noch zu tun blieb, war den Abschlussbericht zu schreiben. Oh, ich hasste so was! Ich hatte die Frau kennen gelernt; keine Ahnung, was für eine Art Mensch ihr Mann war, aber was mich betraf, so hatte er mein vollstes Verständnis. Sie war eine derart unangenehme Person, dass ich ihr bereits nach zwei Minuten gerne 'Grüße an ihren Gatten und sagen sie ihm 'gut gemacht', begleitet von zwei enthusiastisch erhobenen Daumen, gesagt hätte.

Ich gab dem Hefter einen kleinen Stups, dann noch einen. Er bewegte sich auf die Tischkante zu. Wenn er zufällig _herunterfiel_ und ich ihn so _leider_ übersah, müsste ich mich erst morgen wieder damit auseinandersetzen. Natürlich war das blöd und kindisch, aber .... eine _zufällige_ Berührung mit dem Ellenbogen (für die ich mich ziemlich weit vorlehnen musste) entfernte ihn noch ein Stück weiter. Ich lehnte mich zurück und musste über mich selbst den Kopf schütteln. Im Allgemeinen nahm ich meinen Job, ebenso wie die Anliegen meiner Freunde, sehr ernst, aber ich war eigentlich aus den Zeiten heraus, in denen ich untreuen Ehepartnern nachjagen musste, um mich finanziell über Wasser zu halten. Habe ich schon erwähnt, wie sehr ich so etwas verabscheute?

_Unachtsam_ stieß ich gegen die Tischkante und die Akte wackelte bedrohlich. Ich ruckelte noch einmal an der Kante, doch das blöde D.... wichtige Dokument wollte einfach nicht fallen. Zugegeben, es gab einfachere Methoden und ich möchte noch einmal hervorheben, dass derartiges sonst bestimmt nicht meine Art war. Vielleicht war es das Wetter, die Tatsache, dass ich Beth in der letzten Woche kaum zu Gesicht, geschweige denn in mein Bett bekommen hatte, jedenfalls konnte ich eine gewisse Frustration nicht leugnen, als ich den Stuhl zurückschob und meine Beine auf den Tisch legte. Infolgedessen fegte der Absatz meines linken Schuhs (ich weiß das so genau, weil ich ihm auf ewig dafür dankbar sein werde) den unseligen Ordner endlich von seinem so hartnäckig okkupierten Platz und aus meinem Blickfeld. Ich gab einen zufriedenen Seufzer von mir und lehnte mich schwungvoll zurück. Leider unterschätzte ich dabei die Wucht, mit der ich gegen die Lehne prallte und es war nur meinen schnellen Fähigkeiten zu verdanken, dass ich die Schreibtischkante mit einer Hand und die Wand hinter mir mit der anderen zu fassen bekam. Der Stuhl schien von diesem Hin- und Hergewackel allerdings weniger erfreut - ein Stuhlbein kippte zur Seite weg und beförderte mich so unsanft auf den Boden. Da ich das Pult noch immer festhielt, rutschte es ein Stück nach, sodass ich nun zwischen ihm und der Wand eingekeilt war. Mit einem unwilligen Knurren und laut vor mich hinfluchend, versuchte ich, mich aus dieser misslichen Lage zu befreien. Etwas Kleinholz später stemmt ich den schweren Tisch mit beiden Füßen von mir weh und stand - immer noch vor mich hinbrummend - auf, klopfte den Staub von meinen Sachen ab (Warum hatte ich mich nicht schon längst um eine neue Putzfrau gekümmert?) und untersuchte mich gleichzeitig auf eventuell ausgerenkte Gliedmaßen oder sonstige Verstümmelungen.

"Soll ich einen Arzt rufen?"

Mein Kopf fuhr ruckartig herum - eine ganz schlechte Idee, wie ich unmittelbar danach schmerzhaft feststellen musste, doch was machte schon ein Genickbuch mehr oder weniger?

Ich musterte die Person, vor mir, die in dem ganzen Chaos unbemerkt hereingetreten war. Es war ein Junge, oder vielleicht eher ein junger Mann, er mochte etwa in Logans Alter sein- also in dem Alter, nach dem der aussah. Ich persönlich konnte immer noch nicht glauben, dass er bereits Mitte dreißig war.

Mein Besucher gab meinen Blick etwas unschlüssig zurück. Sein dunkles Haar war zerzaust und feucht vom Regen oder vielleicht sollte ich besser sagen durchweicht wie der Großteil seiner Kleidung. Obwohl es weder draußen noch hier drinnen allzu kühl war, zitterte er ein wenig.

"Du siehst aus, als könntest du einen Kaffee vertragen", begann ich nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens das Gespräch erneut und untertrieb mit der Mengenangabe ein wenig. Die dunklen Ringe unter seinen Augen verlangten eigentlich nach ein paar Litern. Der Junge rührte sich nicht. Zugegeben, die Situation war seltsam, aber mein Instinkt sagte mir, dass von ihm keinerlei Gefahr ausging. Aufgrund gewisser Ereignisse war mein Misstrauen zwar noch größer als früher, doch auf meine Menschenkenntnis konnte ich mich ziemlich gut verlassen. Ich ging zu einer kleinen Sitzecke und griff nach einer Tasse. Josef hatte entsetzt aufgestöhnt, als ich mir einen dieser Automaten geholt hatte, in den man ein bereits mit Kaffee gefülltes Pad hineinlegte. _Ich_ liebe diese Maschine.

"Du hast die große Auswahl zwischen den Sorten _Arabica_ und-" ich sah ihn etwas resigniert an, als ich den Inhalt meiner Vorratsdose zu Ende studiert hatte, "_Arabica_." Neben der Anstellung einer neuen Putzfrau sollte ich unbedingt 'Einkaufen' auf meine Liste der zu erledigenden Dinge setzen. Unvorstellbar, ohne das braune Getränk zu sein! Gegen mich waren die 'Gilmore Girls' in puncto Kaffeekonsum zwei ganz kleine Lichter.

Mein Besucher nickte zögerlich. "Ich hoffe, du willst keine Milch oder was zum Süßen", sagte ich grinsend und er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich muss ganz dringend einkaufen, heute hatte ich allerdings keine Lust dazu, bei dem Mistwetter da draußen." Ich behielt den lockeren Plauderton absichtlich bei. Viele meiner Klienten hatten anfangs Schwierigkeiten, ihr Anliegen vorzutragen. Wie häufig ging man schon zu einem Privatdetektiv? Es war für die meisten eine völlig neue Situation und schließlich kam niemand vorbei, um mal eben, einem Jahrescheck beim Arzt gleich, nachzufragen, ob in seinem Leben auch alles in Ordnung war. Nur so um sicherzugehen.

Derart schweigsam hatte allerdings noch kein Besuch begonnen.

"Mister St. John?"

Und wir hatten unsere Stimme doch nicht plötzlich verloren.

"Ja?"

"Mick St. John?"

"Wie's an der Tür steht", bestätigte ich locker.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Vielleicht war er einer von der empfindlichen Sorte. Nein. Seine Zurückhaltung hatte sicherlich andere Gründe. Mein Geruchssinn konnte verschiedene Dinge wahrnehmen, die anderen verborgen geblieben wären, aber deutlich dafür sprachen, dass hier herzukommen mit größerem Stress verbunden war, als es beispielsweise die Suche nach einem verlorenen Haustürschlüssel rechtfertigen würde.

Mit einem Mal fühlte ich mich ein wenig aufgekratzt und das lag nicht an der Vorfreude auf meine legale Lieblingsdroge. Ich witterte einen neuen Fall. Endlich etwas Richtiges zu tun. In den letzten Monaten war mir beinahe langweilig gewesen. In Filmen traf ein aufregender Fall immer genau dann ein, wenn der Officer/Privatermittler/was-auch-immer-Held gerade entweder nahezu in Arbeit erstickte und eigentlich gar keine Zeit hatte oder sich fast zu Tode langweilte. Die Chancen standen also gut für mich, entschied ich - auch wenn das hier die Wirklichkeit war.

Und wenn der Junge seine Unterlippe weiterhin so mit den Zähnen bearbeitete, würde ein Leben ohne sie bald traurige Realität werden. Er starrte an mir vorbei, wie um sich zu sammeln, blinzelte ein paar Mal, dann gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck. "Ich war schon mal hier, vor etwa zwei Jahren, aber niemand war da, was ziemlich beschissen war, da Sie der Einzige zu sein schienen, der mir helfen konnte in dieser .... Sache und dann", er schüttelte den Kopf, dann sprudelte es weiter aus ihm heraus, "aber jetzt sind Sie hier und das ist großartig, wirklich, weil- aber vielleicht ist es gar nicht so großartig, weil Sie mir vielleicht doch nicht helfen werden oder wollen und ich muss eingestehen, dass ich auch nicht viel habe, um Sie zu überzeugen, es doch zu tun - eigentlich so gut wie gar nichts, zumindest noch nicht. Aber als ich gehört habe, dass Sie wieder da sind, da dachte ich mir, ich muss es einfach versuchen, denn sonst kann ich alles vergessen, dann ist es eh zu spät. Vielleicht ist es das auch schon längst, aber ich musste einfach noch mal herkommen, weil Sie- ", er holte tief Luft und sah zu Boden, dann zwang er sich wieder, den Blickkontakt aufzunehmen, und als er es jetzt tat, lag ein so verletzlicher Ausdruck in ihnen, dass Beth mich vermutlich sofort gedrängt hätte, ihn zu adoptieren. Entweder er war ein verdammt guter Schauspieler - ich ließ meinen Blick über ihn wandern: den müden Ausdruck seines Gesichts, die abgewetzte Jacke, die ausgetretenen Turnschuhe, die kaputte Jeans, deren Risse nicht nach modischem 80er-Jahre-Revival aussahen .... ein _sehr_ guter Schauspieler oder-

Die plötzliche Stille schien ihm unangenehm zu sein, denn er schluckte schwer und wieder begannen die Worte aus ihm herauszubrechen wie Wasser durch einen undichten Staudamm. "Sie - Sie sind meine letzte Hoffnung, Mister St. John. Meine allerletzte. Und die Scheiße ist .... ich .... wie ich schon sagte - ich habe nichts, was ich Ihnen momentan geben kann, es sei denn, Sie wären an einer Anzahlung in Form von drei Dollar und siebenundvierzig Cent interessiert. Aber es - es ist eine Belohnung ausgesetzt, 17.000 Dollar, und die gehören Ihnen, sobald alles vorbei ist, ich - ich hoffe, das reicht und wenn nicht, könnte ich hinterher an mehr Geld kommen, es .... es könnte nur etwas dauern, aber Sie würden es garantiert bekommen." Er stockte erneut und zuckte die Achseln, dann hefteten sich seine Augen wieder an den Fußboden. "Ich weiß, wie seltsam und vage das alles klingt, glauben Sie mir. Aber - oh Mann, es tut mir leid, ich rede zuviel, es ist nur .... es ist nicht ...."

"Leicht", half ich ihm, drückte ihm die nun gefüllte Tasse in die Hand und deutete auf einen der Sessel. Er betrachtete zweifelnd seine nassen Klamotten, dann die sauberen Bezüge, doch ich lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. Immer noch mit skeptischen Gesichtsausdruck kam er meiner Aufforderung letztendlich nach. Ende Schritt zwei.

Es gab drei Hauptpunkte beim ersten Treffen mit einem Klienten. Es musste eine gewisse Vertrauensbasis herrschen oder geschaffen werden, denn abgesehen vom Besuch beim Psychiater war ein Privatdetektiv wahrscheinlich der einzige Fremde, der bezahlt derart viel Privates über eine Person erfuhr. Den zweiten Teil bildete die eigentliche Geschichte hinter dem zu übernehmenden Fall. Dann folgte, was andere auch gerne zu Punkt eins machten: die Formalitäten, speziell die Bezahlung, was mein Gast jedoch eigentlich schon ausführlich erläutert hatte.

"Worum geht es?" fragte ich, nachdem er einen ersten Schluck genommen hatte.

Seine Finger umklammerten den Becher stärker, obwohl die Außenseite recht heiß sein musste. Es schien fast so, als würde mein neuer Klient eine Art Ausgleichsschmerz provozieren, für das Erzählen der Geschichte, die jetzt folgen sollte.

Er nahm einige kopierte, in eine Plastiktüte eingewickelte, Zeitungsartikel aus der Innentasche seiner Jacke und reichte sie mir. Das Zittern hatte trotz des heißen Getränkes nicht wirklich nachgelassen und er zog die Hand schnell wieder zurück, als er es bemerkte.

Die ersten drei Artikel handelten alle von demselben Fall und ich meinte, mich dunkel daran zu erinnern. Vor etwa zwei Jahren war eine Familie drüben in Jersey aus heiterem Himmel ermordet worden. Der Fall hatte ziemlich Staub aufgewirbelt, war jedoch nie aufgeklärt worden. Die Medien hatten wie üblich die wildesten Spekulationen angestellt. Es war von einem Auftragsmord der Mafia die Rede gewesen, von Industriespionage auf höchstem Niveau, von Eifersuchtsdramen und so weiter und so fort. Herausgekommen war im Endeffekt gar nichts und ein paar Wochen später gab es auch schon andere Schreckensmeldungen, die ausgeweidet werden konnten.

Ich überflog die anderen Berichte, in denen es u.a. um die Ermordung eines Geschäftsmannes in Dallas und den Autounfall einer Anwältin in New York ging, dann sah ich wieder auf. Während ich gelesen hatte, hatte ich die ganze Zeit den Blick des Jungen auf mir gespürt, die Unsicherheit und die Zweifel wahrgenommen, ebenso den letzten Funken von Hoffnung, ein wenig Resignation - obwohl ich mittlerweile auf viele meiner vampirischen Fähigkeiten zurückgreifen konnte, ohne mich zu verwandeln, war ich sicher, das der Vampir noch sehr viel feinere Unterschiede hätte wahrnehmen können. Doch es genügte fürs Erste.

"Wie passt du in die ganze Geschichte?" sprach ich schließlich den wichtigsten Punkt an.

Den Preis für Zögerlichkeit würde mein zukünftiger Klient dieses Jahr unter Garantie abräumen. Zwei Sekunden später hätte ich mich für diesen Gedanken am liebsten geohrfeigt.

Er griff wieder in seine Jacke und holte etwas anderes hervor. Ich nahm die kleine Karte entgegen und hätte mich beinahe verschluckt. Wenn das keine Fälschung war, dann-

Ich starrte mein Gegenüber entgeistert an. Das war unmöglich.

Ein müdes Nicken und einseitiges Schulterzucken waren die Antwort auf meine unausgesprochene Frage. "Wenn Sie noch 'n bisschen Zeit haben, erzähl' ich Ihnen alles."


End file.
